Winter Love
by Erisol FuckYouBrian Sprite
Summary: ¿Cómo se supone qué te debes sentir cuándo abandonas a la persona que más te importa sólo para protegerla? ¿Cómo se supone que hay que sentirse cuándo vives en la soledad,sin nadie a tu lado qué te de amor? Jelsa / Jack FrostxElsa Muerte de personaje.
1. Void

**Título:**Winter Love.

**Pareja:**Jack FrostxElsa / Jelsa.

**Disclaimer:****_Rise of The Guardians y Frozen_**_ no me pertenecen sino a _**DreamWorks **_y _**Disney**.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos meses desde que había escapado de Arendelle, sólo con el objetivo de no herir a nadie. ¿Pero cuándo pensó en la soledad que sentiría?<p>

Nunca.

¿Cuándo pensó en el daño que ella misma se estaba causando?

Nunca.

¿Cuándo pensó que no volvería a ver a su hermana nunca más?

Nunca.

Hundida en deprimentes pensamientos comenzó a llorar amargamente en el balcón del castillo que con sus propias manos había hecho. No estaba nada bien, casi mató a su hermana una vez. Ahora casi asesinaba a todo el mundo.

_"¿Quién te mando a enojarte?"  
><em>

_..._

_"Vamos , ¿quién?"_

_..._

Nadie. Ella sólo se comportó como una estúpida. ¿Pero cómo reaccionaría alguien normal al saber que su hermana menor se casaría con alguien que apenas conoció en un día sin enojarse?

Se sentía mucho más sola que cuando fue encerrada en su habitación por más de 10 años sin verla y sólo escuchándola a través de un frío pedazo de madera. ¿Ahora al menos podría escuchar su voz? A ellas ya no las separaba una simple puerta. Las separaba el miedo de lastimar aún más a la otra. Porque Anna rompía cada vez más a Elsa. Y Elsa hería a Anna cada vez que ella la rompía.

¿Dónde está la esperanza en un mundo tan frío?

¿Dónde está la esperanza que alguna vez sintió y ahora se esfumó de sus manos?

¿Dónde…?

¿Razones para volver al reino? ¿Cuáles? ¿Para matar a alguien y ser encerrada por bruja y luego ser quemada en la hoguera?

Las preguntas que se hacía no tendrían respuesta, lo sabía perfectamente bien. ¿Acaso existiría alguien como ella que sufría por lo mismo? ¿O al menos alguien que se sintiera igual? Ella no lo sabía. ¿Por qué? Porque nunca en su vida volvería a ver a alguien. Ella ya no era humana. Hace más de 10 años la humana que existió en ella murió cuándo hirió a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Esperar a tener que morir? ¿Aguantar los sentimientos que tiene guardados?

¿Qué hay que hacer? No hay respuestas, ninguna. Nadie podía escucharla en ese enorme y frío castillo solitario.

Faltaba algo en su vida. Ese algo era amor. "_¿Cuándo podré volver a sentir el cariño de alguien sin tener que herirlo físicamente y/o emocionalmente?"_

Un sollozo se escuchó.

Una segunda voz se alzó.

Una relación de ayuda mutua se inició.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón que sea exageradamente corto. Pero si lo hacía más largo no tendría casi sentido. El segundo capítulo tratará sobre Jack. Este sólo trataba de cómo se siente Elsa.<em>

_¡Quizá mañana tengo el de Jack, ya que no dispongo de suficiente tiempo!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

**P.D.: **_El de Jack será más largo. MUCHO más largo. Además de que la historia quedará como un Angst por el final, no por los pensamientos de jack o Elsa._


	2. Loneliness

**Disclaimer: ****_Rise of the Guardians _**y _**Frozen**__ no me pertenecen sino a DreamWorks y Disney._

**N.A: **_Perdón por haber subido el capítulo dos casi una semana después. Estoy teniendo problemas con mi familia en cuestiones de salud y también esta la escuela,no puedo dejarla así como así.¡Disfruten la lectura en la que me partí! (?)_

* * *

><p>Vagando por los fríos techos de las casas miró a la luna. Buscando algo en ella que él mismo no sabía que era.<p>

_"¿Por qué yo?"_

¿Por qué él no era feliz a diferencia de los demás? Sentía un vacío en su pecho ¿cuándo fue la última vez que habló con alguien? Esto no era por el motivo de que nadie creyera en él. No

Necesitaba algo. Un amigo, un compañero, un aliado, alguien. Era de noche, en esos momentos ya estaban cubiertos de nieve los techos de acogedoras casas e inmensas estructuras destruidas a causa de alguna guerra. _Él ya no era humano_, aunque las guerras que alguna presenció eran menos tristes que las actuales. Angustia y muerte era sólo que existía ahora. Las personas se asesinaban las unas a las otras sin emoción alguna. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan fríos?

Abandonó ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo, no quería llorar enfrente de alguien, aún si no podía ser visto. Pero fue demasiado tarde cuándo vio a una chica llorando frente al cadáver de su posible novio. Frías lágrimas recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas.

Siguió volando sin rumbo fijo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? No debía llorar por algo así.  
><em>"El mundo sólo es demasiado cruel e ignorante, acostúmbrate a eso.<em>" Pasaron unos minutos, los cuáles se convertían en horas. No pasó mucho tiempo después cuándo vio un pueblo cubierto completamente de hielo. _"¿Quién demonios hizo esto?"_ pensó. Volteó y observó personas de clase alta conversando, se aproximó a ellos con el objetivo de saber lo que pasaba.

—Ella debe quemada en la hoguera por bruja. No podemos dejar que se vaya tan fácil por ahí. El hielo que ella dispersará le hará daño a alguien. — Comentó un anciano, cruzándose de hombros.

—No tiene sentido, han pasado días desde que escapó. Posiblemente ahora ella ya está en otro país en el que nadie sabe algo de ella. ¿Acaso cuándo era una niña salió del castillo? Nadie puede conocerla. —La mujer frunció el ceño.

—Aún si lo que dicen ustedes es cierto, ¡es mi hermana! .No es una bruja, ni siquiera saben que pasó en realidad tiempo atrás. No pueden quemarla, no ha hecho nada malo. — Entre el grupo de personas mayores que estaban ahí, una castaña pasó sobre ellos. Una parte de su cabello era albina. Sus ojos zafiro amenazaban con dejar fluir lágrimas.

— ¿Qué no ha hecho nada malo? Casi mata a todos, incluyéndote a ti misma. Dime, ¿eso no es malo, según tú?—Replicó el hombre antes mencionado, mirando fijamente a la chica.

—…—Calló la adolescente se quedó sin palabras. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ella ahí, por lo que se marchó rápidamente del lugar.

Jack hizo lo mismo. _"¿Entonces sólo es una chica con poderes de hielo, en realidad?"_

Se alzó al ventoso cielo y mientras veía adelante reconoció un lago, sólo que ahora estaba congelado. Una borrosa imagen pasó unos segundos por su mente: Era una chica castaña que aparentaba no más de 9 años parada arriba de un lago similar al que estaba frente a él. La cara de la pequeña presentaba angustia y miedo. Él no sabía quién era ella, sin embargo sentía cierto sentimiento se haberla conocido antes.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y reflexiones que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a un castillo. Para su sorpresa, era de hielo. ¿Acaso esa chica era tan buena para hacer algo así?

Al subir las escaleras sus pies dejaron caer escarcha en el hielo. La estructura al ser afectada, se vio físicamente mejor que antes. El albino llegó a la segunda planta, dónde escuchaba sollozos femeninos provenientes de la puerta que estaba a su lado.

Dudo de abrirla. ¿Pero y si esa chica era igual a él? ¿O ella podría ser su amiga? ¿O quizá ser algo más? No lo sabía, valía la pena intentarlo, aún si era invisible para la chica sabría que alguien era igual a él y no estaba solo. _Solo._

Abrió la puerta.

La chica volteó.

Jack, quién no podía ser visto. La miró y notó que ella buscaba algo con la mirada. Sólo bajó la cabeza, con la intención de marcharse.

—… ¿Quién eres?— Jack no respondió, sólo miró fijamente a los ojos a la rubia.

—…— No pudo responder, ¿cómo alguien lo estaba viendo? Eso era un sueño que era lejano para él. Algo que nunca había pensado.

—Sólo di tu nombre, no pido nada más. — Calmó su postura.

—Jack Frost. — Avanzó un paso, al ver que la chica no se opuso dio 7 más. Llegando a una distancia adecuada para ser escuchado y hablar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Escuché sobre ti y quería conocerte. — Contestó sin remordimiento.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre mí, antes? —

—Oí que habías _congelado_ tu reino. — El albino palpó su nuca.

— ¿Algo más? — La ojiazul bajo la cabeza, escondiendo las lágrimas que se asomaban a su rostro.

—No. Pero… ¿cómo puedes verme? — La _Reina_ miró confundida al chico_._

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

—Nadie cree en mi existencia, por lo que no soy visible para _nadie._ —

— ¿Qué eres, en realidad? — Se miraron fijamente a los ojos _buscando_ _algo, algo que ellos no sabían._

—Algo que busca un amigo, algo que quiere qué crean en él, algo que necesita cariño, algo que sólo trae harto frío al mundo a cambio de nada. Eso es lo que soy. ¿Quién eres tú?—Estaba dispuesto a marcharse. Pero fue detenido por la fría mano de la chica.

—Soy la persona que casi asesina a su hermana, con la intención de que ella no se lastimará. La persona que ahora en adelante quedará sola para siempre. La persona que sabe qué nunca volverá a sentir el cariño que tú quieres. La persona que sólo quería ser normal como el resto de su familia. Mi nombre es Elsa, eso soy yo. —

* * *

><p><em>PERDÓN QUE ESTA COSA SEA TAN SIMPLE. ; v ;<br>Y también que el encuentro de Jack y Elsa sea medio fuffly, con diabetes y casi sin sentido. (?)  
>Esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer sin que se intentarán matar el uno al otro cuál hate<em>r _del Jelsa que habita en Tumblr y Pixiv.  
>Empezaré a subir un capítulo por semana. Si no dejan reviews Sandman no les dará bonitos sueños.<br>También quiero avisar que aquí esto pasa antes de que Jack y los Guardianes hubieran vencido a Pitch. No los puse juntos ya que eso era el siglo XXI, mientras que Elsa vivía en el XVII o XVIII. Planeo hacer que el fic terminé en el capítulo 3, quizá 4. See ya.  
>P.D: Esta cosa ni siquiera me gustó. (?)<em>


	3. I will miss You

**Disclaimer:**_Ni_ **_Frozen_**o **_Rise of the_ Guardians** _me pertenecen, sino a Disney y DreamWorks._

* * *

><p>Mientras paseaban por el congelado edificio, entrelazaron sus pálidas manos. Elsa no podía herirlo. Jack no sentía la típica baja autoestima. Era como si aquél grave problema los hubiera arreglado de los confusos sentimientos que guardaban. ¿Acaso era lo correcto el que Jack dejara de esforzarse por el que lo vieran y Elsa por abandonar su reino? No querían pensar en ello, se sentían tan bien que si pensaban en hacer lo contrario de ahora, una parte de ellos se rompería más.<p>

— ¿No recuerdas nada de tu pasado? —Volteó a verlo, aún sin soltar su mano.

—No. Perdón, me contaste tu historia más yo no puedo decirte la mía. — El albino apretó aún más la mano de la chica.

—No te puedo obligar a decirlo si no lo sabes. —Una fibra de su pelo salió de su lugar, quedando en su frente.

— ¿Lo qué hacemos está bien? — Tocó la mejilla de la rubia, suavemente dirigió su extremidad hacia la cabeza de la otra y movió el mechón caído.

—Querrás decir que lo qué hago está bien. — Elsa bajó la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos. No ahora.

—…—El chico calló.

Pasaron unos minutos en un incómodo silencio el cuál por alguna extraña razón se convertía en reconfortante.

A pesar de ser mayores, (en parte Jack) no sabían si eso era lo correcto. Por qué ¿es correcto huir de tu reino el cual está congelado por tu culpa, huir sin saber qué hacer y encontrar a esa persona en la que toda tu vida esperaste para tener que irte después? La mitad de esa pregunta decía sí, lo último era una respuesta contraria.

—Me preguntó a veces si tengo que volver. — No quería pensar en la reacción de los demás al llegar a ese lugar. En especial la de su hermana.

—No creo que sea bueno. Puedes morir. No quiero perderte tan pronto. — Casi toda su vida se había divertido, ahora eso se esfumó. La persona que amaba podría morir, no era el momento de reír. Esto era casi un nuevo sentimiento para él.

—Sé que no quieres. — Lo abrazó, dejando que su cabeza se recargará en el hombro de su… ¿Amigo? ¿Compañero? ¿Novio? No sabían cuál era su relación ahora, estaban tan concentrados en el apoyo mutuo para enfocarse en eso. —Pero_ necesito verla. _No quiero dejarla sin respuestas_._ — Notables lágrimas recorrieron las recientes ojeras de la Reina.

—Tú no puedes encontrar las tuyas. — Lentamente sujetó sus delgados hombros. La miró.  
>Era claro que estaba rota.<p>

—Simplemente ya no sé qué hacer. — Subieron las escaleras del castillo.

—Estoy aquí, no estás sola. ¿Por qué crees que me quedé? Quiero ayudarte. — Al llegar a la habitación del edificio. Se sentó junto a ella.

—Siento no poder hacer lo mismo contigo. — Dirigió sus ojos al azul piso, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—El qué tu creas en mi es suficiente. ¿Sabes? — Jack subió sus brazos al rostro de la rubia.

La besó.

Sólo eso podía sacarla de la depresión que sentía ahora. Lo había olvidado.

A su lado estaba la persona indicada para ella.

* * *

><p>Mientras ellos hacían muestras de cariño, como los abrazos y besos. La población de Arendelle elaboraba armas.<p>

¿Que para qué?  
><em><br>_Para forzar a Elsa a salir del castillo y ejecutarla frente a todos.

Ninguno de los dos serían felices el día siguiente cuándo despertarán.

El resto del mundo festejaría, a excepción de una persona.

¿Quién dijo que los finales eran hermosos y todo el mundo sería feliz para siempre?

Alguien que no sabe el dolor. Alguien como Jack tiempos antes.

Pero Jack ahora no era el mismo.

Él cambió.

Todos cambiaron.

* * *

><p>—Elsa, está pasando algo afuera. —Jack había sido despertado por varios gritos, cada uno con un tono amargo y rencoroso. Ayudó a la ojiazul a levantarse, varias flechas al ver a la chica en el bacón fueron lanzadas. Hubieran sido más si Jack pudiera ser visto.<p>

La Reina de las Nieves trató de no gritar, tapó su boca con sus manos.

—T-Tengo miedo…Jack… ¿qué vamos a hacer?—Volteó a mirarlo, buscando una respuesta que seguramente no existía.

Jack la tomó de la muñeca y la dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

— ¡Sólo refuérzala, iré a los demás pisos!—

Pasaron varios minutos y la gente trataba de entrar. Cuándo los ciudadanos no tuvieron más opción que escalar, Elsa sólo estaba posicionada de forma fetal y Jack la rodeaba.

— ¿Esto es un adiós? — Elsa tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, aún con lágrimas.

—_Te extrañaré_. — Lentamente, Jack le dio un beso tranquilo. No tenía la intención de hacerlo aún más "adulto". Ella no necesitaba eso. Ella necesitaba calma.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón que de nuevo sea tan corto. ; - ;<br>Nos vemos una semana después, coman mucho helado._


	4. It's so hard to say goodbye

_Oc. Aquí esta el final. Agradezco a todos por haber dejado un review en cada episodio, hicieron que pudiera seguir este fic. Espero que les guste._ uvu

**Disclaimer:**_** Frozen** ni **Rise of the Guardians **__me pertenece. Sino a **DreamWorks **y **Disney.**_

* * *

><p>Cuándo los ciudadanos llegaron al castillo, notaron que Elsa se abrazaba a sí misma. Sabían que la Reina no había estado bien emocionalmente los últimos días. Esposaron sus manos, ella de igual forma no se resistió. No tenía sentido hacer algo así ahora que se sentía así. Volteó hacia atrás. Jack se quedó en el lugar dónde estaba hasta que dejó de sentir los músculos y cayó de rodillas.<p>

Elsa no tendría en quién apoyarse.

Jack no tendría a alguien que creyera en él.

Horas después a mediados de la madrugada, Jack apareció al lado de la ventana de la rubia. Al menos quería verla antes de que _eso_ pasase. En realidad el que ella estuviera en una torre aislada del mundo significaba que ya estaba pasando.

—Pasó muy rápido. — Empezó a hablar Jack a través de las frías barras. No sabía cómo en tan poco tiempo se enamoró. Tampoco porque quiso buscar a la chica al oír de ella.

—Fue más que eso. — Elsa bajó la mirada, no tenía el valor para mirarlo a los ojos como en anteriores ocasiones.

— Parece que ese _"Te extrañaré" _no fue el último. ¿No te sientes bien por ello? — Trató de sonreír, pero sólo pudo mostrar una cara rota con depresión.

— ¿Por qué regresaste? Sólo te herirás más de lo que estás al verme después. — Por alguna razón, ella ya no podía llorar cuando más lo necesitaba. Sólo evito el responder.

—Quería verte hasta que sucediera y ya no estuvieras aquí. Verte hasta lo último que te queda de vida. Sólo eso. — Deslizó su mano entre las barras de la pequeña ventana sin vidrios y suavemente tocó la mejilla de la condenada. ¿Qué había hecho ella mal? No era un monstruo, nada similar a eso. Sólo un humano. Alguien sólo, vacío, roto, deprimido, triste. Ella no había pedido ser así. No quería ser vista como la malvada de la historia, no quería ser así.

— ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo conmigo? Puedes hacer mejores cosas en el tiempo que estás aquí. — Rozó con la palma de su extremidad la del otro. Era cálida, a diferencia de la suya. Él le daba el calor que ella necesitaba para un frío corazón.

— ¿Cómo podría abandonar a la única persona que creyó en mí y conozco? — Elsa, quién no sabía qué responder ante la oración del chico, sólo se arrepintió de nunca haber poder ayudarlo. También de no haber creído en él antes.

—Está bi…— Jack no pudo completar la frase debido a que Elsa lo calló.

—No, no está bien. ¿Está bien el que muera y te quedes solo? ¿Está bien que yo esté encerrada en esta solitaria torre? ¿Está bien que mi gente se rebele a mí? ¿Está bien que no pueda volver a ver a mi hermana nunca más? ¿Todo ESO está bien para ti, Jack? — Elsa alzó la voz.

—Si tan sólo quieres mejorar mi autoestima, con mentiras no funcionará. —

—Sé eso, ¿pero cómo puedo hacerlo de otra forma? No puedo encontrar otra. —

—Quizá sólo deberíamos dejarlo, no tiene caso hacerlo. — Quería abrazarlo, sentir los pálpitos de su corazón. Todo.

_Fundirse con él en un sueño sin fin._

Sin embargo, era algo que nunca pasaría, obviamente.

Al llegar la mañana, el sol había cubierto la melena de la rubia, que dormía en posición fetal. Al dirigir sus ojos esmeraldas a la fuente de la luz, Jack ya no estaba. Pasaron unos minutos y tocaron la puerta de la habitación, alguien normal estaría asustado. Sin embargo, ella que no podía volver a ser considerado uno, además de que _su corazón estaba frío; _no sintió nada a cambio.

Ahí estaba, frente a su gente, frente a la única familia que tenía, frente la persona que la apoyó en momentos difíciles. Todo eso, se acabó. ¿Qué pasaría después de su muerte? ¿Anna se casaría con aquél hombre falso? ¿Cómo vivirían los demás en aquel frío? ¿Y el castillo? ¿Qué pasaría con Jack? Preguntas sin respuesta que no podía responder debido que no estaría en el futuro se agruparon en su cabeza. Todas provocaban diversas cronologías, deprimentes o felices. Ella no estaría ahí.

A su lado, los nobles que eran "_amigos"_ de sus padres la miraban con disgusto. Sólo eran gente hipócrita y egoísta que no le importaban. Caminó hacia el poste de madera que estaba detrás de ella. Fue amarrada de pies y muñecas con fuertes sogas. _"¿Por qué me sujetan? No puedo herirlos." _

Sintió un calor sofocante en sus extremidades bajas. El cuál no tardó en aparecer frente a su cintura. El fuego no le hacía daño, ella no podía respirar entre él. A lo lejos, vio la cara de Anna, como pensaba, estaba rota como un frágil cristal y húmeda por las lágrimas. Estaba segura de que en "vidas siguientes" no olvidaría esa cara llena de decepción, soledad y necesidad. A su lado se encontraba Jack, quién parecía esconderse detrás de simples máscaras. Las personas que amaba estaban heridas. Y ella no sabía cómo curarlas.

Una lágrima recorrió su pálido rostro mientras una sonrisa falsa se posicionaba en sus labios carmesí. El fuego consumió su cuerpo sintiendo como una parte de ella se iba, provocando un ligero placer.

Al acabar la ejecución, Jack se marchó al castillo y Anna a su habitación para llorar todo el tiempo que ella quisiese.

Subió el segundo piso. Dónde él la había conocido. Donde él la besó. Donde él la apoyó desde un inicio. Ahora, eso se fue y no volvería. Miró hacía el balcón que estaba frente a él. Arriba de las barras de hielo. Se ubicaba una pequeña caja de hielo. La abrió, sólo para llorar al encontrar dos anillos de color zafiro.

* * *

><p><em>NO ME MATEN, SOY INOCENTE. YO SÓLO QUERÍA ESCRIBIR ANGST.<br>__Oc, si lloraste, te advertí que comprarás helado en el capítulo 3, debiste hacerme caso, dude. :U  
><em>_Algunos de por aquí quizá notaron que en mi fic Elsanna, Elsa muere al estilo Saga Evil / Jeanne D' Arc. Pues, dude, no quería que Elsa fuera estirada de pies a cabeza,cortada o ahogada. La hoguera y el ahorcamiento era lo mejor. uvu  
><em>_Pa' las hetalianas:  
><em>_Quizá escriba un fic UsUk en el modo Cardverse. No sé uvu. O uno Padlock de Don't Hug Me I'm Scared.  
><em>_See ya' 8D_


End file.
